


I Can't Sleep Big Brother

by OTL_potato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Being good brothers, Gen, Just some good brothers, No dueling in here sry yall, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: It's 4AM and Mokuba can't sleep, so he goes looking for his big brother for help.
Kudos: 15





	I Can't Sleep Big Brother

It felt like he had been tossing for hours, and no matter how Mokuba positioned himself, he couldn’t get comfortable. His legs kept tingling, his neck felt uncomfortable, and his hair had already developed into a poofy monster which made it harder to find a happy place for his head. He had been warned long before not to ingest all that sugar at the event, but he had to try at least one piece of everything! There just happened to be a lot.

As he rolled over again, he opened his eyes just enough to catch the glowing numbers on his Duel Monster’s alarm clock. It was almost 4, and he groaned to himself as he pulled the pillow over his head. He however couldn’t feel the soft knit fabric through the fluff monster attached to his skull. “Igottabeawaaaakeinlikefourhours…” the boy groaned again in frustration. Eventually he threw off the pillow, kicked free of the blanket, and stared up at the ceiling above him covered in all sorts of anime and video game posters mixed with all of all of his Duel Monsters memorabilia. He huffed another frustrated noise before groggily rolling himself off the bed. It hadn’t been the most graceful escape, but the fluffy comforter and pillows lining the floor at least softened his belly flop. He dug his fingers through all the blankets and caught the soft micro blanket in his hands and finally lifted himself to his feet. He knew exactly what he needed to sleep and left the room.

The halls were very quiet at this odd hour, to a point that it was almost eerie. Mokuba, however, seemed perfectly unaware with the silence of the Kaiba estate as he moved down the hall towards his brother’s room. His feet seemed to drag along the floor as he groaned and yawned in a sleepy shuffle.

The door thankfully wasn’t too far, but he didn’t think about his brother’s sleeping state as he opened it to peek inside. There were no lights on, which was in itself a good thing, as it could mean that Seto was asleep. But there was no promise he would be. “Big brother..?” Mokuba whimpered as he entered the bedroom with one sleeve over his eye as he tried to rub out the sleepies to focus. His eyes were well enough adjusted to see the flat sheets still well kept over the large king sized mattress. He huffed to himself as he reached the edge and looked over with brows knit in irritation. Seto hadn’t even attempted to sleep.

“Duel Disk…” Mokuba murmured to himself as he pulled away, and continued his hunt for his brother. Again his sleeve returned to his eye and he continued to scratch as his feet waddled down the hall. “He’s… got dat….. something…. Duel Disk yea..” The trip down to Seto’s workshop wasn’t really a short one, but he was not bothered by the journey. He even avoided caring about the stairs as he instead wrapped his body around the bannister and just let the handrail take him down on top of his blanket like a monorail. Or in this case, a Mokey-rail.

Mokuba was correct in the assumption that the older Kaiba was still locked within his workshop. Settled at one of his many workstations, Seto loomed over a new holographic device that he wished to implement in his Duel Disk. The late hour didn’t seem to disturb him as he reached over for the cup of caffeinated tea that helped him stay aware of what he was working on. He was about to set another piece of fine glass over the circuit when he heard a familiar buzzer of a failed entry on the security lock. A brow rose in confusion and he turned over his shoulder to look at the door. Again, he heard the light beeps of the code input, only to hear another failed entry buzz. “Mokuba,” he hummed with a noise of realization as he turned back to his work to set the glass in place. Part of him assumed his brother would eventually give up attempting to remember a 12-digit pin at four in the morning, but his hand shook as he heard the buzzer again. He finally dropped the glass piece back into the styrofoam casing that held it safe and placed his other hand to his forehead. “Ug… at this hour?” he asked once more before the buzzer went off again. There was no pause before the blips of the keystrokes were at it again.

Finally, Seto gave in and moved over to a console not too far from the desk and pressed the release button on the door. The heavy steel lock came undone, and the door swung open to reveal his little brother. One of Mokuba’s eyes were still drowsily focused on where the keypad had been, as well as a finger raised and ready to type in another failing code. Whatever irritation Seto had quickly diminished at the sight of his stupidly sleepy brother and he smiled rather lightly in amusement. “Mokuba. You should be sleeping,” he told him in his normal stern voice as he swung his chair back to his work. “It’s late. And you have school in the morning.”

“Shleepy…” Mokuba murmured beneath his breath as he waddled his way into the work room with the blanket in tow. “... cansh shl...shleep…”

“What did I tell you about eating all of that sugar?” Seto asked, his voice turning a bit more teasing as he lifted the glass piece finally to settle it into the framework. Without losing focus on the device in hand he reached for another tool hung on the wall and begun to fuse the pieces together. Bits of light flared off of his face as he carefully watched his fingers. “It was going to keep you up all night. You know-”

Seto’s working hand shot backwards as he felt a hand on his knee and turned his gaze down with immediate surprise. Mokuba didn’t seem to care that his brother was working and had wiggled his way under the desk to find his way into his brothers lap. “Cannnshleep…” the drowsy boy whimpered again as he climbed up both the chair and his brother to find a place to sit in his lap.

“Mokuba I’m working here,” he replied with growing irritation on his tongue, but kept his hands upward instead of pushing him back. His baby brother seemed to pay no mind though, and somehow in such a tight spot was able sit spread legged on his lap and tug his arms tight around his torso. Instantly Mokuba’s head went to his chest and buried there. “Mokuba I-”

“Got..ta… go to … shleep…” he hummed again as his body relaxed comfortably in the familiar warmth of his big brother. Within moments, Mokuba’s breathing deepened, and in an instant he was out cold.

Seto stared down at the monster fluff ball curled on his lap like that, and placed his open hand up against the side of his own face. His fingers ran through his hair as he looked back to the tool in his hand, and whatever he could see of his workspace over Mokuba and his mess of hair. It had become impossible at that point to even bother continuing. He rolled his eyes irritated as he placed the tool back, and pushed the chair back just enough so he could grip the back of Mokuba’s shirt.

“... you idiot,” he whispered in a hushed voice to himself before smiling down towards his sleeping brother. Seto cast his eyes up to the clock not far from him and caught the late hour before he shook his head again. “... You’re right. I should go to bed too..” 

Without a hitch, and without disturbing his brother who was finally sleeping, Seto gripped tight to the back of Mokuba’s shirt and bottom and lifted the both of them from the chair. He gave the boy one last check and a peck to the top of his head, just before carrying the both back up to his bed for the night. 


End file.
